The Plot Thickens As They Say
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Hotch go undercover as a married couple to catch a killer. Do they fall in love in the process? Does the killer get caught? Do they get held hostage? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hotch was in his office, looking over a new case file, when Morgan knocked on the door. "Hey, Hotch?"

Hotch looked up from the file and motioned for him to come in. "What is it Morgan?" Morgan stood in the same spot by the door, his face flustered. "Hotch, I need you in my office for a moment."

Before Hotch could respond, Morgan disappeared from the doorway and down into the bullpen. Hotch sighed, stood up and made his way to the door to see Morgan talking to Emily. Hotch's mind was racing with thoughts.

This can't be good.

He watched as Emily slowly stood from her desk and turned to see him coming her way.

"Hey," she began curtly, fixing her suit jacket and blouse. "You know why Morgan wants to see us?"

"I have no idea. But I'm guessing we should get there quickly."

Emily nodded her head and walked in front of him towards Morgan's office. They entered to see him sitting at his desk, closing a case folder. He told them to close the door and sit.

Hotch and Emily sat across from Morgan with confusion written all over their faces. "Why are we here Morgan?"

"Um, Hotch, well… you know the Michael Belton case?"

Hotch nodded his head.

"Well we need two agents to go undercover. Congratulations. You're now Steven and Megan Cruelly."


	2. Money

Emily looked out the window of the rental car her and Hotch had got. The scenery was beautiful. They had landed in Money, Mississippi. The houses were spread apart, the trees big and the grass: green and brown.

Emily had always wanted to come to the country, but her mother never allowed it. She thought it was "An improper manner that only hillbillies and homeless men accompany themselves in." But her mother was wrong, she loved it.

She took a glance at Hotch, who had his eyes trained on the road ahead. "Hey Hotch, I'm sorry for cursing at you on the plane. It wasn't your fault that the kid in between us kicked me instead of you."

Hotch sighed and took a turn onto another dirt road. "It's fine. And don't call me Hotch, or Aaron."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Steven Cruelly. And your's is Megan."

Emily smiled slightly and rolled up her window. "Ok, Steven, are we almost home?"

Hotch chuckled as he pulled into a driveway. "We are now, Ms. Megan."

They stepped out of the car and looked at the house. It was a two story, white, ratty house. The paint was dingy and the front door had a rusted doorknob and a burn on the bottom.

Considering the town they were in, they fit perfectly. Emily's hair was curly, her summer dress was a dark blue, and her white sneakers were clean but old. Hotch's hair was messy, his jeans worn out, his blue and white checkered shirt matched Emily's dress, and his brown boots were covered his dried dirt.

Emily ran to the mailbox as Hotch began getting the bags from the trunk and backseat. She bent down the tiniest bit to see the name scratched onto the white mailbox. "Cruelly's" She smiled slightly at the words, before turning when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned, she saw a woman, probably in her thirties, with a boy on her hip and a cake in her hands. "Hi. My name is Maryellen and I live down the street. You must be Mrs. Cruelly."

Maryellen handed Emily the cake, and she gave her a hand to shake. "It's Megan. Nice to meet you."

Emily heard the name "Megan" get called, and she turned to see Hotch coming her way. He slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Who's this?"

"Steven, this is Maryellen, our neighbor." Hotch and Maryellen shook hands, than turned their attention to the boy in her arms. "This is my son, Joey."

The little boy buried his face in his mother's arm and Emily's heart melted. "He's adorable."

Maryellen smiled as a thank you. "So where are you two moving in from?"

"San Diego, California. It was time for a change."

"Well, you two look like you'll make a great addition to our town. Megan I have to ask, do you two have any children? You look like you'd be perfect parents."

Hotch and Emily both smiled at the woman in front of them. "No, we're not parents. Not yet anyway." Hotch pulled Emily so close, his hands was now on her stomach. "We are trying though."

"Well, it'll be the cutest baby ever. You're both very good looking."

Emily and Hotch smiled sheepishly at the woman's words. "Well, we have to get unpacking. Thank you for the cake Maryellen. It was nice meeting you."

With that, the woman and her son walked down the street and Emily and Hotch made their way into the house. When they entered the house, they both smiled. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. There was a huge stairwell on the left wall, and a hall leading to the kitchen on the right. The living room was visible from the foyer, and the four doors upstairs were also seen. Emily made her way to the kitchen and Hotch went up the steps.

He looked in the first room to see a bunch of towels and sheets. A linen closet. He went to the second room and smiled. It was a master bedroom, with a huge window, a small radio on the nightstand next to the hgue bed, and a master bathroom.

As he sat down on the bed, he saw Emily in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

He laughed and laid down. "This bed is incredibly comfortable, you have to check it out."

Emily smiled and made her way over to the bed. She sat down on the opposite side of Hotch and laid her head back on the pillows. "Wow. This is nice."

They both laid there in silence for a moment before Emily spoke. "I shoot the bed for tonight."

"Not fair!"

"I called it!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"It's not fair!"

"What are you, five?"

Hotch sat up and looked at Emily. He pulled on her arm, and she sat up. "What?"

"I want the bed for tonight. I'm older and I have a bad back."

"You're only older by six years, and your back can't be that bad."

"Well it is. You can sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to sleep on the couch!"

"Fine, we can both sleep in here if you want."

Emily's eyes widened and she looked at the pillow she was just laying on. She slowly ran her hand across it and laid her head down. She smiled up at Hotch when she saw him laughing. "Fine. But I get this side."

"Fine with me."


	3. 3

Hotch and Emily ate in comfortable silence at the dinner table. After they cleaned up, Emily got into the bath and Hotch undressed. After about an hour, Hotch began to worry about Emily. He went to the bathroom in their room and knocked lightly. "Megan?" They decided to call each other by their undercover names to get used to it.

"What?" came an irritated, muffled voice.

"Have you drown?"

She chuckled and he heard the water being drained. She stepped out a minute later, only a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was stuck to her head, and Hotch's eyes followed as she walked over to the dresser. She bent down to the bottom drawer, making her towel ride up her legs, showing the under curve of her ass. "Steven, eyes up."

Hotch's eyes immediately landed on the bed and he laid down. He got situated under the comforter and watched as she took her towel off in front of him. He quickly averted his eyes to the window, than the wall, and the ceiling. Anywhere he wouldn't see her naked body.

"Are you alright, Steven?"

She put on her silk tank and her shorts and threw the towel in the hamper before she crawled into bed. He nodded and she laid her damp head on her pillow. "Aren't you going to catch a cold or something?"

"I don't care," she replied sleepily, her eyes closing. "It's comfortable."

He quietly reached over her and turned on the radio to a jazz station. Emily turned to him and nudged his shoulder. "You think you're getting lucky tonight or something?"

"I can't sleep in the quiet. There has to be some noise going on for me to sleep."

"The pouring rain isn't enough?"

He laughed and rolled on his side to face her. "Would you like me to turn it off, Megan?"

She sighed dramatically, and turned her back to him. She lowered the volume so the rain was heard mostly. She kept her back to him, but backed up so her back was against his chest. "That's better."

They had agreed to get comfortable, like a married couple would be, around the house, other than outside, so no one would raise suspicion.

Hotch's arm wrapped around Emily's waist and pulled her flush against his chest. "Goodnight Megan."

"Goodnight Steven."


	4. Michael Belton

Hotch was stirring the muffin mix when Emily came into the kitchen. He looked over and smiled. She truly looked like a stay at home mom here. Her curly hair was in a ponytail, the white sneakers she wore yesterday matched her white tank top under Hotch's pink shirt, and her jean shorts looked pretty comfortable.

"Steven, I'm getting the mail."

He nodded his head and watched as she ran out the door.

Emily ran down their dirt driveway to the mailbox. She bent down to look inside and started gathering the envelopes from the mailbox. When she closed the lid, she started to walk back inside, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a man in jeans and a polo smiling at her.

"Hello."

"Hi, can I ask who you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Michael Belton. My wife, Maryellen came and said hello with our son yesterday. We live down the road."

Emily's mind immediately matched his face to the picture Morgan had showed them. He was their Unsub.

She politely shook his hand and gave him a smile. "I'm Megan. Nice to meet you Michael."

"So, you and your husband moved here from California?"

"We did."

"California is a lot better than our little town of Money. Why did you move away from all the sun and sand to come to dirt and rain?"

Emily laughed a little bit and put a stray curl behind her ear. "We decided it was time for a change. Steven and I wanted to start a family, and we didn't feel that California was a great place to raise children." Michael nodded and she began backing up towards the house. "It was nice to meet you, Michael."

Emily turned and began walking up the driveway, but was stopped when a rough hand grabbed her upper arm. She turned to see Michael standing not a foot away, his height (about Hotch's) towering over her.

"You know, we don't like not being said thank you to or goodbye to properly."

"Excuse me?" Emily's voice was a bit shrill, and her arm was hurting from his viselike grip.

"Say goodbye properly, Ms. Megan/"

Emily's eyes widened and nodded slightly. "Goodbye, Michael. It was… nice meeting you."

Michael bent his head down, close enough to kiss her. "You know Megan, you are a very pretty woman."

Before Emily could respond, she heard the front door open and slam shut. "Hey!" She turned her head to see Hotch coming their way. Michael quickly let her go and started wiping his hands over her sleeve. She looked at him with curious eyes and felt Hotch's arm around her shoulders.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Cruelly. I'm Michael Belton from down the road."

"Nice to meet you. Why were you touching my wife?"

Michael began backing up and the two watched as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "She had some mud on her shirt. I was helping her get it off."

"Really? I don't see any? No remains, nothing."

"That's because I wiped it off. You two have a good day, I have to get home and feed my son." Hotch and Emily watched as he walked slowly down the road. "Megan, you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

They made their way back inside. Emily grabbed her purse and headed down to the town, while Hotch opened the Belton case file on the couch.


	5. Emily Thomas

Emily walked along a busy street and came upon Bryant's Grocery and Meat Market.

Before she could walk to the door, she felt a hand on her arm. She quickly turned to see a young girl, roughly fifteen, standing in front of her.

"Hi. Are you Mrs. Cruelly?"

"I am. Who are you?"

The girl held out a hand to Emily, and Emily smiled as she shook it. "I'm Emily Thomas."

Emily smiled as she heard her name being used. Granted, for someone else, but it still felt good. "Nice to meet you Emily."

"I heard you moved in on Baker Street."

Emily nodded her head and tucked a strand of loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "I did. Do you live on Baker?"

The young, light brunette, shook her head and smiled. "No. I actually live the next street down, farther away from town. I live on Mulberry."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Emily."

Before Emily could walk into the store, she felt a hand grab hers, and she turned back to the young girl. "Mrs. Cruelly, do you know the history of this town? This store, even?"


	6. Emmett Till

Emily, and her fifteen year old neighbor, Emily, walked up the driveway and into the house with groceries in their hands. When they made their way into the kitchen, they saw Hotch reading the paper at the table. Emily set the bags down on the counter, took the ones from Emily and set them down as well. Older Emily grabbed younger Emily's hand and led her over to the table.

Emily bent down and kissed Hotch's cheek, making him turn to her. "Hi."

"Steve, this is out neighbor. Her name is Emily."

Hotch smiled, set his reading glasses down on the table and stood up. He held a hand out to Emily and she shook it. "Nice to meet you Emily."

"Can I ask you both something?"

"Of course Emily. Sit down."

Emily sat down in the chair across from Hotch and older Emily stood behind Hotch as he sat back down, her hands on his shoulders.

"Why do you both smile when I say my name, or you say my name?"

Emily smiled and looked at the young girl. "Our niece's name was Emily."

"Was?"

Hotch smiled shyly and squeezed older Emily's hand. "She died in a house fire last year. She was only six."

They watched as Emily's face softened. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

They nodded their thank you's and Emily went over to the counter and began unpacking the grocery bags. "Steven, did you know Emily's family lived here since the 1800's?"

Hotch smiled at the young girl in front of him. "Really?" Emily smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. "Yeah. We've never been anywhere else. Well, actually, when I was four, we went to Florida, and then New York."

"We?"

"Yeah the whole family. Me, my brother, my sister and dad."

Emily looked up from the fridge and grabbed the bag of oranges. "What about your mother?"

Emily's eyes dropped to her lap and she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, she um… died."

"Oh, Emily. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's ok Mrs. Cruelly. She died after giving birth to my little sister. Four years ago."

Emily came to stand by Hotch. "Well, would you like to come over for dinner? We're having pasta tonight."

Young Emily stood from the table and shook her head. "No, that's ok. Thank you though. My boyfriend is coming over to help me with gardening and my brother will be taking care of my sister."

"What about your father?"

"My father will be at work. He works at the grocery store we were at today."

"Bryant's Grocery and Meat Market?"

Young Emily nodded her head and bent down to tie her shoe.

"Well, why don't you tell Steven about the Emmett Till case? I'm sure he'd like to hear it."

Young Emily stood from her squatting position and sat down at the table. Both adults sat down as well, listening to Emily's story about Emmett Till, with smiles on their faces.

The smiles were for listening to a girl so passionate about her town's history, but they turned to grimaces when they heard the gory details.


	7. Dinner

Young Emily had decided she would spend the evening with the "Cruelly's" for dinner. She went home to get her boyfriend and siblings. When she wasn't there, Hotch and Emily made sure they cleaned.

Hotch was in the bedroom getting dressed while Emily stirred the pasta and cleared the case files off the table. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. When she didn't hear an answer she tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

She quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see Hotch laying on the bed. His hands were on his dick and he was stroking it roughly. She gasped and shut the door, quickly making her way back down the steps.

She began to stir the pasta again when she heard the doorbell. She ran and opened the door to see two boys and two girls. The boys looked about fifteen and seventeen, the girls, one was Emily, and the other was about four years old. Emily smiled and let them into the house. She guided them into the kitchen and they all sat at the table.

"Mrs. Cruelly, this is my brother, Nick, my sister, Eve, and my boyfriend, Aaron."

Emily smiled at the sound of her "husband's" name. She said hello to them all, and looked up when she heard footsteps. Hotch was coming down the steps, his hair messy and his pants, now up.

He greeted everybody and was informed on names as Emily went to drain the pasta. She came back and set out two plates in front of Nick and Emily. She smiled when she saw Nick begin to feed Eve some pasta. She made her way back to the counter, followed by Hotch.

"So," his whisper was hoarse and humorous. "did you like what you saw, Megan?"

Emily's eyes widened as she poured some sauce onto one of the plates. "Um, what are you talking about, Steven?"

Hotch put a hand on Emily's arm and moved his mouth to her ear. "I heard your gasp… it made everything a little, easier."

Before Emily could speak, Hotch took two more plates to the table and sat down. Emily smiled to herself before making her way to the table and sat between Hotch and young Emily.


	8. Say What?

A couple of hours after dinner, Nick and Eve were gone, and it was just the older, and younger, Emily and Aaron couples sitting in the living room.

"So, Mrs. Cruelly, where did you and your husband meet?"

Older Emily smiled at younger Aaron and squeezed her 'husband's' arm. "My sister's wedding."

The younger couple nodded and smiled at each other.

Older Emily and Hotch were sitting on the couch that faced the TV, his arm around her shoulders and their hands intertwined. The younger Emily and Aaron couple were on the recliner, Emily on Aaron's lap, and his arms around her waist.

"Where did you two meet?"

Younger Emily smiled down at her boyfriend. "We met last year at church. He's an altar boy, and he gave me the Eucharist. He was very cute."

"Was?"

"Well you know, you grow and change."

The older couple smiled at the younger one's banter. Their smiled widened when the kids kissed in front of them. Hotch and Emily shared a quick glanced and smirked at one another. They turned back to the kids and smiled at them. Before they could ask another question, younger Aaron spoke up.

"Have you two ever been to an Orgy party?"

Hotch and Emily's eyes were wide and their mouths hanging open. Hotch's reading glasses were about to fall off his face, and he pushed them back into their position while clearing his throat. "Um, excuse me?"

"An orgy party. You know, wild sex party."

"Yes, we know what it is. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever been to one?"

Older Emily's mouth was still open as she watched the two Aarons conversing.

"Yes we have been to one. Why?"

"Well, Emily and I are going to one, and there are adults and teenagers welcome only. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Hotch looked at his 'wife' and smiled sheepishly. Before they could answer the younger couple, younger Emily's shy and hoarse voice made them turn to her.

"My father and other parents will be there."

Hotch and Emily quickly nodded to each other and smiled back at the younger couple. "We'll be there."


	9. Lucky Or Not

Hotch was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Emily decided she didn't want to go, so she was laying in bed upstairs.

He didn't know what she was doing, but she had been quiet for the last hour. He couldn't hear the radio, and there was no TV in the room. He didn't hear any water running, just the rain padding down against the roof and windows.

Hotch got up and began to walk up the stairs. He looked out the window at the top of the stairs and searched the yard. He saw Emily, sitting in her nightgown, on the steps of the side door. He cursed and ran downstairs.

He opened the door and ran around the porch to see Emily. She was staring at the house next door and the bottom of her dress and her legs were soaking wet. The rest of her was under the porch roof. Her head was leaning against the pole and her hands were clasped together in her lap. He ran over to her and sat by her side. "Why are you out here?"

Emily's eyes were still staring at the house, her eyes frantic, but her body was calm when she answered. I came out because I heard a dog barking."

"In our yard?"

She nodded. "When I came out, there was a man holding the dog," she used her head to gesture to the house. "And he was looking at me. He was drenched, but he stood still by the side of his house, near our bushes. He was just staring."

"Ok. So why are you still out here?"

She slowly turned to him, her eyes on his face, and her body stance matching his. He looked down to her right elbow to see two, very distinct, needle wounds.

"Emily!"

He gently grabbed her arm and examined her elbow, causing her to wince. "He ran over and injected me with something. I fainted right before he… well, um…"

"Emily, did he rape you?"


	10. Lucky

"What! No, no. I was going to say ran off."

Hotch let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He ran his finger over the wounds and looked up at Emily. Her curly hair was sprawled evenly around her shoulders, her shoulders were slightly slumped forward and her eyes were focused on him, slightly dazed.

"Emily, how do you feel?"

She shrugged. "A little dizzy. Why are you wearing a top hat? And what's with the green baby vomit on your shoulder?"

Hotch sighed and helped her up. She stood a little wobbly on her feet, and he caught her before she fell. He led her into the house and upstairs, into the bed before going outside, in search of Emily's attacker.


	11. Poor Em's Luck Fades

Emily had been laying in bed, for only two minutes after Hotch left, when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She already felt better, and she sat up in bed. "Aaron? Did you find him?"

The door opened slightly and a head popped in. "No, he's not caught."

Emily's breath caught in her throat as she saw the teenage boy step in and lock the door. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Aaron…"

Young Aaron smiled at Emily. He neared the bed, knife in hand, and she felt herself backing up, hitting the headboard. "I missed you at the party."

Emily shivered as his hand touched the bedspread. "Where's Emily?"

Aaron smiled and sat down next to her. "She'll be dead before we're done."

Emily's eyes widened, and his hand touched the blanket covering her lower half. He gently pulled it down, leaving Emily half naked and stunned.

"Oh, don't worry Megan. You know what I did to those other girls. You can be an exception if you cooperate."

His hand dropped onto her thigh and ran it up into her nightgown. She shivered and tried backing away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Don't try anything Emily"

Emily tried to relax her muscles as her name was spoken. "M-Michael…"

He smiled and moved his face closer to hers. "I knew you'd figure it out. Time for some fun."


	12. Michael's Back

Hotch searched their street, which was as big as a city avenue, twice. He found nothing, and gave up, deciding to go back and check on Emily. He cut through his neighbor's yard and paused at his bushes. He was staring up at the bedroom window that faced his way. There was a shadow stumbling off of the bed and another grasping that one.

Emily wasn't alone.

Hotch ran up the steps on the side of the porch and tugged on the side door.

Locked.

He didn't need to break it down and make the house rental cost extra. He ran around the porch to the front door and pushed as hard as he could. Locked.

He heard a scream and a yell of pain, and decided. He had to break down the door.

Hotch moved back and glared at the door. He took a running start and kicked the door. The door was still, but Hotch's leg ricocheted off the door with a "snap" of his bone. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground below the porch. He looked up at the window above the porch and saw Emily being pushed against the railing upstairs. Hotch got up and limped around the house to the back where the big window was.

He grimaced from the pain in his leg, but focused on Emily. He shoved his elbow through the glass and scrambled through the window. He heard a thud from the main hall of the house and went running. Well, limping.

Emily was laying on the floor below the steps with young Aaron at her side. He was lifting her nightgown off of her hips. Her whole bottom half was bare, and she didn't make any move to stop him.

Hotch couldn't go in yet. Young Aaron would kill her right then and there, so he just listened.

"Michael, please don't hurt me."

Michael? … Michael! Michael Benton was young Aaron, Hotch thought. That son of a-

"Emily, I will do what I have to."

Emily? How did… he knew they were FBI.

"Michael please."

"What? Do you not want to be with me?"

He was a narcissistic sadist. She needed to play along.

"Of course I do Michael." Emily's voice was wavering with tears.

"Than why ask me to stop Emily?"

"What if my partner walks in?"

"Partner?"

"My "husband"? He's my boss."

"Ah. The mighty Aaron Hotchner."

"How do you know so much about-"

Michael put the tip of the blade to her lips, causing her to stare down at it with teary eyes.

"I did my research Emily."

She nodded slightly, careful of the blade against her lips.

"Emily, I'm going to do something. If you pull away, you get cut. If you pull closer, I might spare you. Alright?"

He moved the blade from her lips and replaced it with his lips. Emily began moving away, but then realized what he had said before. She reluctantly put her hands on his head and kissed him back. She saw Hotch out of the corner of her eye and her heart leapt.

She saw him tell her to be quiet, and motioned for her to keep kissing Michael. She blinked as a response and kissed Michael harder. Michael pulled away and kneeled by her feet. "I'm going to make you very happy Emily."

Before he could do another thing, Emily rolled away from him and Hotch tackled him to the ground.


	13. Jaclyn Thomas

Hotch pinned Michael to the floor as Emily scrambled to her feet. She quickly grabbed her shoes from the living room and her jacket and raced back into the foyer where Hotch was lifting a cuffed Michael off of the floor.

Hotch's hand grabbed Michael's hair and pulled him back.

"If you ever touch my partner again, I will be personally responsible for your disappearance. Do you hear me?"

Michael smiled and lifted his head to see Emily. She tried to look forceful, but he saw her eyes. They were slightly dilated and had the look of fear. "Don't you want me?"

Emily shivered but looked him in the eye as Hotch tightened the cuffs on his hands.

"Where is Emily, Michael?"

Michael smiled as he thought about his girlfriend. "Thou shall not think of where she shall be, but where she shall leave her mark."

Emily's eyebrow quirked up at Michael's statement, matching Hotch's that spurred up into his hairline. "What?"

Michael's smile grew wider. "Thou shall remember the first time we met. Where we were, what we did. She has been for the time in the place we first conversed. Not in the sight of your eyes, but the sight of your mind."

Hotch's mind began to wander as Emily grabbed the phone from the kitchen. He heard her talking as she came back into the room.

"Yeah it's Em. You're down the street right? … Good, we have Michael. … He's a kid, Morgan. He's not going to hurt you," the look in Michael's eyes flared, making Emily smirk at his expense. "And bring the paramedics. … No, I'm fine. You know Emily? … No not me you dumbass, Emily that I wrote you about. … Yeah that one. She's hurt. … I don't know yet. We're looking. … Alright, bye."

She set the phone on the railing of the staircase and looked at Hotch. "They're coming now. Bring him outside."

Hotch turned and began walking out the door when Michael yelled to Emily. "I will come for you my love! You'll see! I'll break down the barriers for us-"

"Shut up!"

Michael smirked at Hotch through the pouring rain. Morgan and Rossi and Reid pulled up in the SUV and cop car. Morgan grabbed Michael from Hotch and lead him to the trouper. The ambulance rushed into the driveway and three paramedics came running towards Hotch.

"Sir, where is the girl?"

Hotch shook his head. "We don't know yet. All we know is she's somewhere in the house. Get your tools ready. From what we know with this sick-o is that she'll be in bad condition."

The paramedics raced back to the ambulance as Rossi, Reid and Hotch ran inside. Emily was murmuring to herself and staring at the ceiling.

"Emily?"

Emily looked at Hotch. "Hotch, he said to think of not where she would be, meaning where we would think in the first place. He said to think where she left her mark. What does that mean?"

Hotch shrugged and looked at Rossi.

Reid's eyes widened and looked at Emily. "What did Emily do when she was here?"

"She fed her baby sister in the kitchen, sat with us in the living room and went to the bathroom a couple of times. Why?"

Reid ran into the kitchen, followed by the three confused agents. "When Morgan picked this place out, I came in to check it out. I found a passage way in here - the kitchen."

Reid crouched down in front of the pantry and hooked his fingers on the side. He pulled and a "click" was heard. The pantry swung open to reveal a dimly lit hallway. Emily took her gun off the table, along with Hotch's, and began down the passage.

Hotch looked back to Rossi and told him and Reid to go to Morgan. He and Emily crept down the dingy hallway, gun ready and eyes set. The hall seemed to go on forever, until they came to a small door.

"Hotch." Emily nodded her head towards the door and he nodded. She pulled the door open and they made their way inside.

Hotch searched for a light switch on the wall. When he found one, he switched it on. He saw Emily kneeling down, gun strewn across the floor, her hands on a young girl's chest. The girl wasn't moving. Emily's frantic eyes looked up at him.

"Hotch, she's not breathing."

Hotch ran to her side and they both looked over the girl. The blood was pooling from her back, her head bruised.

Hotch pushed on the girl's chest after Emily blew air into her mouth. They repeated the action four times. Just as Emily lifted her head from the girl's, the girl gasped and her eyes flew open. Emily smiled and let out a sigh as the girl began to cough.

Young Emily was alive.

Hotch and Emily steadied her head and patted her back as she coughed. When the coughing subsided, young Emily raised her head to see her neighbors staring at her.

"Where's Michael?"

Emily looked at Hotch, then back at young Emily.

"He's with the cops honey. Where are you hurt?"

Young Emily began to sit up, but felt her back spasm, and fell back to the floor. Emily grabbed her and stroked her hair. She turned to Hotch and waved to the door. "Go get the paramedics."

Hotch got up but before he could reach the door, young Emily yelled. "Mr. Cruelly!"

Hotch turned around and saw young Emily shake her head. "You can't leave."

Hotch and Emily both stared at the young girl with confusion. Young Emily sat up, fighting against the pain, and backed up against the wall. "Michael set booby-traps. If you try and leave, something will happen."

Hotch shook his head and smiled. "Emily, nothing will happen," he started backing up towards the door. "And if we don't get you help, you might die."

Before he exited the door, he turned and let out a small yelp. The door slammed shut and spiked turned out, almost hitting his face, causing both girls behind him to gasp.

He turned to see young Emily tightening her closed eyes. He made his way over and sat down next to his subordinate.

"Emily, are you alright?"

Young Emily nodded and looked at them. "I'm fine. Oh, and by the way, I know your real names."

Emily and Hotch shared a glance before Emily looked back to young Emily. "How do you know?"

Young Emily let out a bitter laugh. "Well, Emily Prentiss, my dill hole of a boyfriend searched up Derek Morgan on Google."

"Why?"

"Well, Mr. Aaron Hotchner, he looked up to him for a couple of years. Don't ask me why, I don't know. But, he found your pictures and realized that you were the ones living down the street."

Hotch nodded and turned to his subordinate. "We need something to stop the blood."

Before Emily could say anything, young Emily shook her head violently. "No! Please, don't touch me."

Emily's sad eyes turned to Hotch, then back at the young girl. "What's wrong Emily?"

Young Emily shook her head. "First, my real name isn't Emily. My name is Jaclyn."

Hotch and Emily nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Second, he already stitched me back up. I know not correctly, but please don't touch me. It hurts too much."

Emily's eyes turned to Hotch. He nodded and they looked around the room. He saw a bed in the corner and turned back to Emily who smiled. They crouched beside Jaclyn and Hotch began to pick her up bridal style, but she shook her head and stared at Emily.

Emily stroked her hair and smiled softly. "It's ok, honey. He's taking you over to the bed so you can rest. Ok?"

Jaclyn slightly nodded and let Hotch pick her up. He stood and she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck. "Please don't drop me."

Jaclyn's whisper was soft and full of sorrow. It was only meant for Hotch to hear, but Emily heard it. Her eyes began to water at the sight of the battered girl. She followed Hotch over to the bed and sat down as Jaclyn laid still.

Hotch began looking for another way out, and Emily got up to join him, but Jaclyn's hand caught hers. She turned and looked down at the young girl.

"Emily, will you sit with me?"

Emily smiled shyly at Jaclyn. She nodded and made her way around the bed. She sat down and laid her head on the headboard. She grasped Jaclyn's hand and stroked her hair.

Jaclyn's eyes fluttered closed as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily's eyes closed and a tear fell down her cheek. When she looked at the young girl, she saw so much of herself. The strength and compassion. Of course, the facial features also looked the same. Her nose was long, but slightly crooked. Her eyes weren't as big or dark, but they showed her determination and love. Her smile always reached the corners of her face, showing her white teeth.

This girl had so much to give, but her time might be running out.


	14. Hotch's Meltdown

It had been only ten minutes since they got locked in when Hotch slammed his hand against the wall. Emily jumped and looked at Hotch's face. He looked angry and exhausted.

"Hotch, calm down."

"Calm down?" His voice was rough and loud. "Emily, Jaclyn is dying! I'm helping her find a way out!"

Emily winced as he spoke and tightened her grip on Jaclyn's hand. "Hotch please calm down. We'll find a way-"

"Have you seen a way yet!"

"Aaron!"

Hotch froze and stared at her, his face softened. "I'm sorry."

Emily sighed and stroked Jaclyn's hair while looking at him. "You need to calm down," she whispered. "We will find a way out, and if you keep worrying about this, you'll make both Jaclyn and I lose hope. Do you want that?"

Hotch sat down on the other side of Jaclyn and shook his head.

"Reid told me something before."

He looked up at Emily and laid a hand on Jaclyn's knee. "What did he say?"

Emily sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Michael murdered Jaclyn's dad and brother, Nick."

Hotch's eyes immediately softened and looked down at Jaclyn. His right hand stroked her cheek a few times until he began to massage his neck. "I don't know what to say to that."

Emily nods and a tear falls from her eye. She looks down at Jaclyn and sighs. "I think I want to adopt."

"Who?"

Emily looks at Hotch and smiles shyly. "Jaclyn, and her baby sister."

Hotch didn't say anything for a while before randomly standing up. "What was her name?"

"Who?"

"Jaclyn's sister."

"Oh. Eve."

Hotch nodded and Emily saw his body stiffen. He angrily walked over to his phone that had fallen on the floor and looked at the screen. No service.

He slammed it against the concrete floor and started banging on the stone walls that surrounded him.

"Hotch?"

He didn't answer.

"Hotch!"

"Emily, shut up! I'm not letting her die in here."

Emily's eyes widened as she watched him begin banging on the wall next to the door they had come through.

"Help! Please! Reid, Morgan! We have a young girl with us! She's losing blood and she will die if you don't come and help!"


	15. Hysterics

It had been four minutes of pounding on the walls and screaming out for help until Hotch finally went silent. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Jaclyn. He gently shook her shoulders until her eyes opened.

"Jaclyn, is there another way out of this room?"

She tried to sit up, but Emily and Hotch both pushed her back down. "No, I don't think so. Maybe through the air vent."

All three looked up to the ceiling to see an open air vent. How did that go unnoticed?

Hotch turned back to Jaclyn, who began breathing heavily. "Jaclyn, I've been screaming for help for about five minutes and we're only a minute away from our team. How can they not hear us?"

Jaclyn laughed bitterly as she bit her bottom lip. "Sound proof. It's why you didn't hear me scream as he brought me in and stabbed me."

Hotch looked at Emily and saw her lift Jaclyn's head, examining her neck.

"Hotch, the bleeding is getting better, but her stitches are coming out. She really needs the medic."

Before Hotch could say anything, Jaclyn's body went limp and her head dropped onto Emily's shoulder. Both adults began to shake her shoulders and check for a pulse. She didn't open her eyes, and her pulse was not found.

"Jaclyn? Jaclyn, wake up! Jaclyn!"

Emily's eyes began to water and she stood up, leaving Hotch with Jaclyn.

She ran over to the wall and banged on it, not caring if no one could hear. She tried anyway.

"Help! Please, help! Someone is dying, please!"


	16. Eve Prentiss

Morgan and Reid finally found them and got the three out. They were all ok. All… but one.

Jaclyn died from blood loss, only a couple pints left in her body. Eve was taken by Emily, the adoption set and complete.

The team was back on the jet. Hotch and Dave sat across from JJ and Eve, who was currently scribbling in a coloring book, getting chuckles from the group. Derek and Reid were toe to toe in a chess match, while Emily sat in the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet and cried. Jaclyn had died, right after getting stabbed by her own boyfriend. The team recognized the older Michael Belton, the one down the street, was a drug dealer, and recently on steroids. That's the reason he was forceful with Emily.

Emily and JJ already taught Eve how to call Emily "mommy". Eve had taken to her right away, and Emily was grateful.

Emily wiped her tears and exited the bathroom, and sat on the couch across from her three laughing teammates. "What are you all laughing at?"

Dave smiled at her and pointed to Eve. "She's adorable when she can't stay in the lines."

Emily smiled as Eve turned to her and waved. She waved back and laughed along with her teammates.

Two hours later, the team arrived back at Quantico. Everyone went home, while Hotch drove Emily and Eve. They were in her apartment, Emily napping on the couch, and Eve on the counter with Hotch watching her eat cereal.

"Emma is my mama."

Hotch smiled softly at the young girl. She looked so innocent.

"Emily," he corrected softly. "Yes. She is your new mama."

The girl looked at him and smiled. "You awe pwetty."


	17. Hotchner's

Hotch smiled as Eve walked up to the podium and took her diploma. It was fourteen years later, and Eve was graduating High School. Not only that…

Hotch turned to see his wife smiling up at Eve, who was waving vigorously as she walked back down to her seat. She turned, clutching their moving toddle to her chest, and gave him a curious look. "What?"

He shook his head and gave her a quick kiss, before kissing his baby's head. "I love you, Em."

Emily smiled back at him and moved her hair from her face. "I love you too."

It was an hour later, and everyone was in the Hotchner's home. The team, Emily's parents, Hotch's mother, Henry, Jack, Eve and the newest member of the Hotchner family. Three year old Melissa Ann Hotchner.

Emily, holding the laughing Melissa in her lap, turned and kissed Eve's head. "I'm really proud of you, sweetie."

Eve's smile was shy, as Jack brought her a drink. "Thanks mom."


End file.
